A Day in the Life of Kira
by Sparked Interest
Summary: For an RP forum. Ever wonder what Kiranah Marie is thinking? Ever wonder what she thinks of her friends? Ever think 'Does she like him a bit more than that...' Here, gather all the answers! Rated T for language and violent thoughts. OOC possible.


**First ever story wrote and published for an RP I'm in. Main characters are Kira, Tetsuya, Sora, and Alex. Told in Kira's POV. Written like you're with her.**

**WARNINGS: Possible OOC for Alex, Sora, and Tetsuya. Strong language.**

**-**

"The cherry blossom tree grew best this year, huh sis?" Samantha cooed, glancing up at my face. She was eleven, me fifteen. I smiled and wearily nodded. She grinned and sped off into the summer house. My family bought one in Pallet Town, for vacations and summer. It was right on the beach, ideal for a girl like me.

Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself; my name is Kiranah Marie but I like Kira. Tetsuya calls me Kira-Chan, so that's fine too. Oh? You don't know Tetsuya? He's one of the Kamiue twins; Sora's his brother. They are exactly alike, but Tetsuya's hair is in a ponytail. I think… ha! Let's go inside; everyone's there.

Ok, here's the house! Sorry for the mess, grandma still needs to clean up a bit. Well, there's Sam; on the computer and in my YouTube account. Get off that! She muttered something; I'll find out what it was that I swear! Oh look, Alex is coming. Hiya Alex! She's older than me, but only by four years! She's really nice; a motherly figure to me and the twins. I suspect she likes Sora more than that… oops I said it aloud. Run!

Phew; we got away. Alex doesn't get mad a lot, but does when I say stuff like that. Dunno why though, it's true. Shush sis! I don't like Tetsuya the way Alex likes Sora! You're disgusting! Little runt… anyway, let's head to me and the twin's room.

Sora, Tetsuya! Nice to see you! Whatcha watchin? Hot Pursuit? Love that show; it's so actiony. Ha; you can't figure out who's who? I told you earlier, Tetsuya has the ponytail! Oh hush up Tetsu-Kun; I'm not an idiot, neither is my friend! You're such a dick sometimes. No, I don't love you! Weird little pig! Let's get outta here… stop drooling over Sora; Alex'll kill ya!

So, nothing to do now… Wanna talk about some secrets we both have? Ok, um… I wrap my chest; that's why many call me flat. I just don't want guys, or girls, drooling over my breasts the whole damn time they talk to me. That can be annoying. What about you? Yes, I think it's obvious you 'kinda' like Sora! You almost made a river of drool in my room! Ha ha! W-What?! No! Of course I don't like Tetsuya; are you mad?! … Ok, maybe there _is_ something there, but nothing huge. Just a school girl's crush; it'll go away soon. Maybe… Ok; it never will! Happy? Gosh, you're worse than my sister; and that's saying something. Um… I absolutely love horror movies; all but Saw. Those seem too scary for me. Haven't seen It yet, either. My friend, Zuki-Chan has and now she's afraid of clowns and gutters; she's proud of it too! Yeah, my neko friend is strange. Oh, the sun's setting. Must be dinner time. C'mon, eat with us!

Hmm… I don't like this stuff. Guess I'll go grab a pizza… Shut up Tetsu-Kun! I'm not gonna get fat from eating all the pizza! I might gain a pound or two, nothing major! Oh, you wanna help? C'mon then, let's get to the kitchen!

Yes, it has yellow walls, is that a problem? No? Good. Now let's see… the pizza is in here somewhere… Aha! There it is! All cheese, nothing else; it's beautiful. Shut up! I can hear you laughing from the living room, Tetsuya! If you need something, ask for it. If not, get your lazy ass back out on the patio to eat; your food'll get cold and then you'll get sick! Not like I care, anyway… Shush, friend! You're only encouraging him! It's not like he needs it… he'll do it anyway. So, back to the pizza. It goes in the microwave for a minute; right grandma? Yeah, a minute. No! Just press the one; it'll go to a minute itself. So while that's warming up, what do we do now? No, I'm not talking to you Tetsuya. Well, I did just there cause you spoke to me. Stop talking to me! Dick! Do you know how annoying you are? Shut up, Luxray! There is no way this is a Lover's Quarrel! I don't even like him! … Uhm, Tetsuya? You Ok? You aren't? Well, what's wrong then? Ya know what friend; I feel like killing you. Luxray, Thunderbolt! … Lazy-ass Pokemon… don't do a single thing I say. I _am_ a skilled Coordinator, Tetsuya; Luxray just needs manners, like you! Go to Manners School! Bye! Go! Oh, pizza's done…

Oh my Arceus, that was the best pizza ever! Ok, maybe not but who cares? I didn't ask you, Tetsu-Kun! Arceus, you're such an idiot… H-Hey! Let go of me! Tetsu-Kun… Ok either I'm dreaming or my face is red as Groudon. It is? Shit… Stop laughing! And you; let go of me! … OW! I said let go, not push! Little turd… Stop laughing, friend! Arceus, you're an idiot… worse than Craven from Underworld. Anyway, let's go back to my room…

And, we're back! Oh, I just want on my bed… Ah; relaxation. Let's see what's on the tube. Meh; No; what is that? Country music channel. I don't mind it. Um; Jevii Sevii! I love her! Her song, 7 Things, that's awesome! Oh? You don't like her? Ok, we can watch something else… Tremors! OMG! This movie is funny! Look at that Graboid! It's huge! And bloody! Ha! You don't wanna watch this? Ok; Underworld! OMG! YES! No? Turd… Ha! Holy crap, midnight already?! Well, I gotta go to bed. You wanna stay over? Ok, share my bed; the twins sleep in that one. Oh boy, I'm tired. Well, goodnight, my new friend! See ya tomorrow!

**That was full of phail.**

**I do not own te following: Luxray, Underworld, Tremors, Pokemon, Tetsuya, Sora, Alex, you, Coordinators, Groudon, Arceus, Thunderbolt, 7 Things.**

**I own the following: Kira, opinions, Jevii Sevii (Hannah Montana of Pokemon), Luxray's comments.**


End file.
